rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie's Dreamland
Overview A small theme park with a few rides and room for expansion - Your aim is to double the Park Value. Katie's Dreamland (Katie's World in the American release of the game) is a medium-sized hilly park with a few good rides already operating. There is minimal open land to work with, so building a new roller coaster will be difficult (unless replacing The Storm, or going underground). This is another scenario with a goal of park value, rather than guest count and park rating, which makes it a bit trickier. Katie's Dreamland is actually a recreation of Lightwater Valley, a theme park located in North Yorkshire, England. The rides in Katie's Dreamland are near identical to their real-life counterparts present at that time of the games release, yet contain some minor differences caused by the game's limitations. The Storm is a recreation of The Ultimate, which was the world's longest Roller Coaster in 1999, and still is Europe's longest roller coaster to this day. The Storm follows the same path of the Ultimate (including the harsh turns through the forest, double lift hill, and figure 8 tunnel) but is considerably shorter ; most notably the first drop is followed by several large, shallow hills on The Ultimate, not just one as shown on The Storm. The Ultimate's cars are actually themed as mine trains and the lift hills are wooden (but the rest of the track is tubular steel) which explains the use of the Mine Train coaster in the game. However, only the first train is baby blue on the real ride - the second is neon red. Runaway Plumber is a recreation of the Rat Ride (Renamed Raptor Attack in 2009). However, Rat Ride is actually a Crazy Mouse Coaster. The game used a Steel Mini Roller Coaster instead, since the Steel Wild Mouse Coaster was only included in AA/CF . It is unclear if Runaway Plumber follows the same course as Rat Ride as it is a dark ride, whose exact layout has never been released to the public eye. Batflyer is a recreation of the now-closed ride with the same name. Its colour, ride type, track and location are near identical to the real ride, with the only difference being a vertical lift on the real-life Batflyer instead of the standard lift hill from RCT1, something the 1999 game couldn't emulate at the time. Two Roller Coasters are missing from Katie's Dreamland that were present in Lightwater Valley at the time: The Viper (a now-closed City Jet Roller Coaster) and The Ladybird (a real Steel Mini Coaster). Pre-Built Rides * Silver Valley Steamer'' (EU) / Miniature Railroad 1 (US)' (Miniature Railway) :Excitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.14 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: 1 year old * '''Katherine's Cruisers (Boat Hire) :Excitement Rating: 2.56 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: 1 year old * Al's Galleon (Swinging Ship) :Excitement Rating: 2.42 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.50 :Age: 1 year old * Richard's Wreckers (Go-Karts) :Excitement Rating: 4.53 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 2.53 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.41 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $2.00 :Age: 1 year old * Runaway Plumber (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 4.90 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 6.32 (High) :Nausea Rating: 4.54 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $2.00 :Age: 1 year old :Trivia: This roller coaster is built completely underground. * The Storm (Mine Train Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.82 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.21 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.89 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $5.00 :On-Ride Photo price: $2.00 :Age: 2 years old * Batflyer'' (EU) / Forest Flyer ''(US)' (Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 4.70 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 5.40 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.95 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old Scenario Guide You can read the Scenario Guide here. Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Upgrades *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes *This scenario is known as Katie's World in the American version of the game. The park's name in the French version of the game, also translates to Katie's World. * This is the first park where the temperature is not 17 at the beginning, but it is 13. This indicates that rain is present in this scenario. *'Katie's Dreamland' may have been named after Katie Brayshaw. *This park is modeled after '''''Lightwater Valley, in England. *Although The Ladybird roller coaster was removed in the scenario adaptation of Lightwater Valley, the Ladybird cars in-game are identical in design to the cars from said roller coaster. Completed Parks Katie's World Completed.png Category:Scenario Category:Forest Scenario Category:Graphite Group Scenarios Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Park Value at Given Date Objective